Different kinds of such ground cleaning machines are known. Usually, these machines are powered by a combustion engine. Among other things, this engine powers the pump of a hydraulic motor by means of which the ground traversing process is carried out. The hydraulic motor, or a different type of motor, may be used to power the sweeping roller. However, it is also possible to power the sweeping roller with a combustion engine by means of a V-belt.
In order to operate the hydraulic motor, the ground cleaning machine requires a reservoir for the hydraulic oil. The machine further requires a cooling unit by means of which the heated hydraulic oil is cooled. The cooling unit may, for example, apply cooling air to the reservoir to cool the hydraulic oil. As a result, a relatively large space is required to accommodate the use of the hydraulic motor and associated components. In addition, manufacturing costs for the hydraulic oil reservoir, the oil cooling unit, and a cooling fan have to be taken into consideration.